Chapter 2, Part 1/Safalin's help
__TOC__ Investigate Safalin. Safalin: It's me, Safalin. ...I won't leave my post from now on. Sara: ...I see. Safalin: Please trust me to care for your minds and bodies. / Speaking of which, miss Sara... Would you like to forget a bit about the hallucinations corroding your mind? Sara: Forget...? Safalin: Yes, it would be bad for them to harm your mind. ...Please consider it while you can still recover. Sara: (I can forget... Joe...?) Safalin: I will ask you again. Used device 0 times before Safalin: Miss Sara, will you use this device to forget your hallucinations? Sara: (What should I do...?) Try forgetting Sara: ...All right. Do it. Safalin: Yes! Don't worry... It's a very comforting device... Safalin: Here we are. Attach this to your head... Sara: H-Hey... is this really okay? You're attaching all this stuff to my body... Safalin: It's all right! Most of these devices are for massaging your shoulders while we're at it! Sara: My shoulders... aren't stiff, though... Safalin: Well then, here we gooo! Sara: Ah...!! / Oogh...!! / Gah...!! / Aaaah...!! / Waaaaaaaaaaugh...!! / Pant... pant... pant...!! Safalin: How was it? Doesn't your mind feel refreshed? Sara: Pant... pant... Huh...? / ... / You're right...! / Ahaha, what is this...? It doesn't seem real that I was suffering. My mind feels so clear...!! Hallucination Level went down to 0. Forgot about Joe a little. Safalin: It's dangerous to use twice, so... You shouldn't use it any more. Sara: Right, got it! Thank you, Safalin! Safalin: ...It's not as if you're fully cured. Please be wary of any future hallucinations. Used device 1 time before Investigate Safalin. Safalin: Please make yourself at home. Tell me if you have any requests.\ Sara: (Requests...) Use that device again Safalin: A-A second time...?" \ " That is dangerous. I wouldn't recommend it. Sara: (No good, huh...) Plead anyway Sara: ...Please, Safalin. Just one more time. Safalin: Miss Sara... Safalin: Understood. Let us trust that your mind is strong enough to endure it. Safalin: Well then, here we go. Sara: Ah...!! / Ahh...!! / Uuugh...!! / Aaahhh...!! / Waaaaaaaaaaugh...!! / Pant... pant... pant...!! Safalin: A-Are you all right? Sara: Ahaha! I've never felt better, Safalin! Hallucination Level went down to 0. Forgot about Joe a little. Safalin: P... Please let that be the last of it. / If used too frequently, it can cause great harm to your brain...! Sara: Thank you, Safalin! Used device 2 times before Investigate Safalin. Safalin: U... Um... Miss Sara... You shouldn't come here so much...\ Sara: (I wish she'd at least let me explore.) Use that device again Safalin: N-No! A third time is too dangerous!! Sara: (Any more is dangerous...?) Plead anyway Sara: Please, Safalin!" \ " I'm sure... just one more will be fine for me! Safalin: No, I can't do any more...! I'm begging you! Sara: Please, Safalin!" \ " I'm begging you! Safalin: You're begging me...? Safalin: ...Miss Sara. Safalin: Perhaps you've already long since been ruined... Safalin: *giggle*... Very well.\ I'm afraid it will ruin your life, but if that will save you, miss Sara... Let us do it.\ Safalin: Well then, here we go. Sara: Hurry! Hurry, Safalin! Sara: Ah... Sara: Ahaha... Sara: Uuugh...\\.\\. urgh... Sara: Hahahaha... hahaha... Sara: .......... Safalin: Ahh... What a cheerful face...\ Sara: Safalin, one more... one more time... Safalin: *giggle*... That's no good, miss Sara...\ Sara: Wh... y... I beg of you... Safalin: Please, just do everything I tell you...\ And this device will be your reward... ...Isn't that nice?\ Sara: Got it... I'll do anything... Safalin... Safalin: *giggle*... / Yes, you'll devote your life to me, won't you? And I'll be sure to make your brain into mush... Sara: Thank you... Safalin... Thank you... Category:Game scripts